


Childish Antics

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dominatrix, F/M, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: You showed your boyfriend, Yonji to your hometown at your anniversary and spend a time together.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Childish Antics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pkmntrainer_alex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/gifts).



> AAAND ANOTHER X-READER COMMISSION FOR ALEX.

You cracked your fingers, stretched your body, and groaned on your seat from the tiring work in a BPO company. You work in in a graveyard shift, your body feels heavy every night, and your diet is ruined because of the repeated meals you have been eating during your shift: burgers and fries, pasta bowls, sandwiches… and repeat. You sighed again on the small box of burger with side of fries and a regular soda cup in front of you. 

“Thank God it’s Friday,” you frowned before you take a bite at your juicy BLT. The usual taste of it makes your taste buds reject it. Your phone pinged for a message after a few bites. 

* _How’s my nocturnal babe?_ The massage flashed on your lock screen and you rolled your eyes from that corny message and ignored it; you don’t have the effort to think what to reply because you thought your brain can’t handle it.

  
* _Green Gremlin sent you a photo._ It flashed another.

* _You’re missing a treat_. Another followed. You scrolled the notification and the picture revealed a dick pic. You almost squealed and you hurriedly flipped your phone down on the table before people might see the unexpected photo. Then your phone rang for a call.

“Yonji, please!” You sighed followed by a slight grunt.

“Sounds hot,” You heard him snicker from the other line.

“It’s three in the morning, Yonji. How come you’re still awake?” You sipped on your soda.

“I can’t sleep!” He whines like a child, _as always._ “Also, we’re not seeing each other anymore because of your goddamn night shift! Can’t you find another decent job with a decent schedule? Besides, our anniversary is approaching!”

  
_The anniversary…_ You hit your forehead with your fist lightly.

“This is a decent job, and no, I don’t even like this night shift either.” You pinched the bridge of your nose. “Look, Yonji, I’ll try to see if I can free a day for you,” your finger traced on your calendar on your desk.

“No need, babe. You don’t have to,”

“Wait, what?”

“I already sent a letter for a leave to your boss, ahaha!” you distanced your phone away from your ear because of his noisy laugh; your fingers gripped tightly around your phone, like almost crushing it.

“You what?!” you shrieked.

“Now, now, we’ll talk about this when your leave starts by next week! See ya!” 

“Hello? Hello?!” He hung up after that as you still insist to talk with him. You let out a long grunt that made some of your colleagues turn their heads at you. You mouthed, “Sorry!” and bit your lip out of embarrassment as your continued your night of work.

* * *

“You took a leave?!” your friend and roommate repeated, and stopped pouring the coffee into your mug.

“Yeah…” your finger scratched the edge of the table playfully.

“Why, you deserve it, (Y/N)! I’ve been longing to spend time with you if wasn’t because of your night shift,” she smiled tenderly.

“Thanks, haha. By the way, the GERMA Company offered me a position, and—”

“The GERMA?” shess almost spew her morning tea.

“Yeah, apparently, uhm, a person I know there, actually invited me to be a part of their public relations,” you chewed on your lip, eyes focused on your jam and bread.

“Wow…”she straightened her back on her chair, “I mean, the GERMA? One of the greatest science moguls in the country just recruited you? That’s great! I am so happy for you!” She comes closer at you for a hug. 

Yes, you were recruited by GERMA, also known as the Genetical Engineering and Radioactive Machineries Association. They are run by the Vinsmoke Family and one of the Vinsmoke children is your boyfriend, Yonji, the youngest among the brothers. He didn’t recruit you, but it was his elder sister, Reiju. Only the three of you knows that you were dating. You can’t risk going out on public if it wasn’t from their big-wigged family, and you were just a pauper who works at a lame BPO company.

Today is weekend, and you already talked about your leave and the GERMA recruitment with your mother after you finished breakfast. You can really hear the excitement from her tone, and you can tell she is grinning from the other line. 

“But, unfortunately honey, I will not be there to see you,” her tone changed into despair.

“Why not?”

“Well, you know that your grandma is sick, and she’s alone with her cats and your grandfather. Someone needs to look after her at the hospital for a week,” she sighed, “I’m so sorry honey.”

“No, mom. It’s okay. I should be the one apologizing, I haven’t keep in touch with grandma for a year,” you exhaled as you closed your eyes. “Tell grandma to get well soon for me!” You tried to be sound cheerful.

“I will! I love you!”

  
You blinked at your phone again, remembering Yonji’s words the other day about your date. An idea suddenly popped into your mind: Invite your elitist boyfriend to your hometown in the country side. You snicker from that idea and your fingers tapped and scrolled on your screen to notify Yonji. 

_Hey, I’m free next week._

_Of course you are ;)_ You rolled your eyes from his lame sarcasm.

_Where are you taking me? Ò0Ó_

_I dunno, I’m lame at suggesting places for dates. LMAO_

_Thank God you are… LOL. I just thought, I think it’s time for you to visit my place…_

You saw him already typing in the chat, but it suddenly stopped for a few seconds and it returns back to typing.

  
_Don’t I always?? I mean, not when your roomie is around._

_Uhm, yeah, but what I’m talking about is that we should go to my hometown where I grew up._

_Ain’t your family there? We haven’t gone public, even to our own families._

_No, don’t worry. LOL. Mom’s out taking care of my grandma at the hospital for a few days._

He sends you three thinking emojis. Then it followed an “OK” gesture emoji, then it followed another one of it… with a left pointing hand emoji beside it. You giggled at his silliness. 

_Himbo._

_Your himbo, babe. ;)_

* * *

Today is the day of celebrating your fifth year anniversary. 

  
Yonji drove you to your hometown; it was miles away from your current residence and your baggage were dumped behind the car seat. It was a long drive that you either took a nap or reminiscing how long you two have been keeping your secret… or maybe you two were just good at it. You suddenly let out a chuckle when you remembered that both of you were hiding from the paparazzi, and how much clothing and accessories you wear when you were together just to hide your identity. Yonji even wore a blonde wig one time which made you giggle even louder.

“What’s so funny?” he cocked a brow at you as his hands were on the wheel. 

“I just thought you look… good in blonde,” you shrugged as you smiled, biting your lips.

“You think it’s funny, huh?” he clicked his tongue, “Hah, never again!” he scoffed.

“Haha! Yeah! Just how many wigs do you own just to avoid some paparazzis?”

“Ugh, as much as possible, I don’t go out in public that much. I usually ask my PA do to some errands for me. Like, buying you a lingerie for example,” he glanced at you for a moment, and you noticed that his eyes were telling something other than messing with you.

You slapped his thigh playfully and rubbed it, “Just focused on your driving!”

“Of course, mistress,” You blinked from his teasing. God you’ve missed that.

“Oh? Is that how you want to play right now?” you purred as your fingers started to walk on his thigh. He tilted his head to his side, but his eyes were still focused on the road. You smiled at his reaction and you leaned your body to his, closing in to his cheek as you pressed your hot tongue against his smooth skin.

You could see him getting distracted from his driving as you stroke from his thighs to his crotch, “I would love to, but I’m driving (Y/N). We’re almost there,” he saw you frowned and smiled at you. He took your hand, entwined your fingers, and kissed the back of your palm.

“Tell me what you are expecting in my place,” you asked curiously.

“Well,” he chewed on his lips, “It’s a countryside, so I’m expecting no skyscrapers, fields, people with funny accent or behavior… Ladies…”

_Oh, he did not just mention that._ “Hmm…”

“Aaand… We’re finally here!” He distracted you and you turned your head as you open your windows, and inhaled the sweet air of your lovely hometown. 

“Ah, I almost forgot how this feels like,” Yonji was enjoying staring at you at this moment; he never saw you being happy like this before. He always sees you as the aloof and workaholic type, and he likes that. His lips curved, but not as the same as you. You are smiling from ear-to-ear when you saw some changes like the new shops and restaurants.

“So, where do you want to eat? It’s already past noon,” his eyes roam at the local restaurants and diners in the area.

“Hmm, how about at my place? I’ll cook!” You said confidently.

“Sweet!”

You led him the directions on your way home, and within an hour, you have finally arrived at your home-sweet-home.

“Wow… you guys have a barn?” Yonji awed at your simple place. Your house was just a two-level cottage, and your family owns a barn.

“Yeah,” your hand reaches into your pocket for the keys and opened the door, “I’m sorry if our house looks bland.”

“Hey, as long as we can have a good fuck inside, that would be fine,” You punched his hard bicep and laughed as he whined slightly. You both went upstairs and head into your bedroom.

“Aww, you had this?” Yonji played with the little wooden horse you had when you were a kid.

“Yeah, I used to play with that and I can’t just give it away because of the memories, and I’m planning to give it to my future kids,” you sigh from the nostalgia.

“You mean our future kids.”

You chortled, “I’ll take a shower first before we eat, if that’s fine with you,” you called as you started to unpack your things.

“Cool! Can I join you?”

“Sounds tempting, but no,” you poked at his nose, “That’s your reward if you unpack my stuff.”

“Oh?” he raised a brow.

“And,” you sighed, “My bathroom is, quite small for the both of us, big boy,” you made a face and tapped on his chest a few times.

“Aww, bummer.”

You’re finally fresh from the shower and you dressed up before you went downstairs; you wear a plain black tank top and black skimpy shorts. 

“Hey sexy,” you saw him sitting by your couch as he was munching some chips you bought earlier.

“Huh, you’ll be full by then before you get to a taste of my cooking,” you pouted.

“But I just opened this!” he whined with his cheeks slightly swollen, filled with chips.

“Now be a good boy and set that aside,” you approached him as you attempt to steal that chips away from him.

“And if I refuse?” he made that pleading, yet seductive face. He’s begging to be fucked.

“Hmm, I remember that I owe you some, if you unpacked my things,” your fingers dance around his broad chest, tickling him.

“And I did, mistress.”

_Ah, that’s it_.

You pushed away and stood in front of him, “Kneel,” you deadpaned, as you satisfy yourself watching him being a submissive to you. His knees touch the cold floor and you sat on the couch in front of him. You stretched out your leg and caressed his chest, oh so slowly, not leaving your eye contact at him. 

“Tell me what you want, Yonji.”

“All I want is to meet your satisfaction by serving you, mistress,” he blinked.

Your foot stopped in the middle of his chest, “Oh? And how are you going to do that?”

“Put your pleasure and satisfaction as my priority, mistress.”

“Good, come here,” he leans forward as you pulled his collar into a deep kiss. His hands were behind his back, and you’re impressed at his initiative. You tried to open his mouth with your tongue as he gradually complied. He is a good kisser; you enjoy the taste and the texture of his lips and tongue.

“Undress me,” you guide his hands on your belly as he clutches your top and pulled it out from your head. Yonji’s pupils dilated and his breathing was slightly unstable when he saw you topless, he gawks on your busty breasts as his hands tried to cup them.  
You slapped his hands, “Not yet. We’re not rushing things, Yonji.”

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he leans on you as he kissed your jawline and peppered some kisses on your neck and sucked the soft flesh that made you gasped as he smiled triumphantly on your skin. His lips trailed down to your chest as his hot tongue finally lashed your nipple. He moistened his fingers then he flicked and rolled the other.  
You panted from the pressure and the suction he exerted. You slightly pushed him away as you guide his head in front of your longing pussy.

Yonji doesn’t need any of your orders when he initiates to remove your shorts; he grinned at your black and olive green laced panties. He positioned his large body to even lower to have a better access to eat you. His large, hot, and wet tongue pressed against the damp fabric of your panties and it hits your swollen clit. You jumped from the impact; the friction of his tongue against the fabric is heating up your clit.

“That’s it baby, now eat me raw,” you slid your panties on the floor impatiently as he spreads your lips and pushed your legs that it reached the sides of your head. His tongue worked on your clit, biting, licking, and sucking. You grabbed his hair with your fist, as your teeth clenched from the pleasure.  
You started to pant when his finger began to trace your entrance repeatedly. 

_Oh, God, the sweet audacity of him._

He finally slipped a finger inside you as you caged his head between your legs and you can hear how wet you were when his tongue is making sloppy sounds from your pussy.   
You feel that you were going to come, so you released him and forced him to lie on the couch. You straddled him as you unzip his pants and rubbed his cock. He is big. You can barely meet the tip of your fingers when you wrap your hands around him.

“You’ve been a good boy today, Yonji,” you bite you lip seductively at him. You drooled unto his cock and began rubbing him as his pre-cum began to ooze from his tip. You lower your head and started licking his tip while pumping his rod with your and as the other is playing his balls.

You make sure to make it sloppy, letting your saliva act as the lube and adding slippery sensations on him. He groaned in pleasure as your mouth and hands were doing their job. You grinned him as you pushed his legs away from you as you had access to his asshole. You spat at it, circling your finger at his entrance, and licked his sweet hole as both of your hands now jerk him off. 

“Fuck!” you heard him gasped. You smiled as you continue to lash your tongue at his ass as you tried to insert a finger inside him. He moaned loudly, and your finger started to move slowly; you tried to hit his P-spot while sucking his balls at the same time. He jumped from that unexpected move of yours and you finally withdraw from him. 

You now positioned your pussy just above his cock as you rubbed it against your waiting pussy, “Tell me what you want, Yonji.”

“I-I want to be inside you, mistress… Grinding my cock mercilessly,” he was sweating and panting from your impatient teasing.

“Do you?” Your hips moved from the back and suddenly slid forward, hitting his tip at your clit. You both groaned from that, and your smile is plastered on your face.

“Yes… Please let me have you…” You finally slid his cock into you, so easily. You expected that it would hurt from his size, but it didn’t. Your back arches from his heat and the length he’s filling you. You rest your hands on both sides of his head as your ass slammed against his cock.

You pressed your lips against him as his hands also teased your nipples, pulling and pinching them as they jiggle in front of him. You splayed your palms onto his chest, returning the favor at him as you licked and flicked his nipples as well.

Yonji groaned and gripped your hips as your hips went tired as he helped you to fuck him. He made you sit with your feet on the couch as he slammed his cock into you continuously. You gritted at him as you repeatedly squealed his name. His thumb pressed and circled your clit and your legs shook from the sensation and you suddenly fell from his actions, but he was still connected with you.

He carried you effortlessly and made you sit on the couch as your feet were both beside your ears, and your arms locked your legs to give let him fuck you mercilessly. He pounds into you as the couch began to quake and it was moving farther where it supposed to be. Yonji gripped on the couch to keep it stable, and his biceps popped when he used his strength to pound you so hard while handling the couch.

“Y-Yonji! I… I’m gonna come!” Your eyes furrowed at him as you clawed on to his chest.

“Come for me…” he breathed as he made his one, last push inside of you as your body shivered from your orgasm.  
You both exchanged breaths when he kissed you to ease you from your sweet release, and he slowly pulled out and came at your naked body.

Both of you rested for a few minutes as you were laying peacefully on top of him, pressing your naked bodies against each other.

You felt his huge arms wrapping your tiny waist, “What’s cooking?”

“You’ll know when it’s done,” you crooked your head at his face because of his tall figure and he kissed your forehead.

“Are those for the stuffing?” he asked, as he gestured his head at the groceries.

“Great guessing,” you replied.

“What do we have?”

“Carrots, corn… green peas,” you emphasized the last item. 

He gasped playfully, “Good God. You really know me,” he squeezed your ass.

“I got you, big boy,” you chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, please DM me at twitter: @GestOPPA for a commission or support me at Kofi!


End file.
